


Lies, Damned Lies and Werewolves

by Jonjo



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 11:26:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/760815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonjo/pseuds/Jonjo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His life is a lie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lies, Damned Lies and Werewolves

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fullmoon_ficlet weekly challenge #13
> 
> Not mine except for the mistakes (unbetaed).  
> Basically all I like about this is the title :) I may rewrite it. Any comments would be greatly appreciated.

Stiles doesn’t like it but he’s pretty sure that ninety-eight per cent of the time he’s pretending.

Ever since that night, when he acted like a... er... teenager and went racing off into the woods to look for (half) a dead girl, he’s been pretending.

Mostly it’s the werewolf thing, and to be honest most of the time pretending that werewolves don’t exist is a blessing. Knowing that they do is the real difficulty. If it wasn’t for Scott he’d quite happily pretend that they didn’t exist all the time.

Well, maybe he could do that at the beginning, before he got to know Derek and Derek created himself a pack by biting Erica and Boyd and Isaac. At some point during all that and the douchebag-Jackson/Kanima thing, pretending that werewolves didn’t exist became pretty stupid.

But it’s still not easy. He can’t tell his dad. Stiles knows the Stilinski habit of never giving up and never letting go, only too well. He knows if his dad found out about werewolves especially the Beacon Hills werewolves he become totally involved. Stiles can’t risk him being in that much danger, couldn’t bear to lose him. But somehow he’s losing him anyway. All the lying and pretending nothing’s going on is creating a rift between them. The sheriff knows Stiles is lying, knows his son isn’t alright and he’s pretending too.

Pretending to his dad hurts Stiles the most but there are plenty of other things that that don’t help.

Pretending he doesn’t mind that Scott spends most of his time with Allison and now Isaac; that he’s still in love with Lydia, which he is a bit, but mostly its habit and helps with the pretending that Derek isn’t his new interest.

Then there’s the stuff that helps keep him together, getting up in the mornings and going to school. Pretending that he’s brave and not scared shitless. That all his friends aren’t going to die. That he’s not going to die.

Basically he’s life’s one big lie and he’s pretending that’s not true either.


End file.
